


Naru-chan

by Marsetta



Series: The protection squad of Naru-chan [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Bad Touch, Bad reactions, Gen, Genderfluid, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Naruto, Kiba POV, Some Cursing, getting over themselves quickly, protective rookie nine, rookie nine as family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 12:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15640857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsetta/pseuds/Marsetta
Summary: Kiba wasn’t ready to learn something important about a fellow rookie, but then, you never really are, are you?





	Naru-chan

**Author's Note:**

> There is a part in this that has a man doing bad things, but there isn’t any description in it, not really, and I don’t actually mention any blood or anything, but yeah, just a warning, telling you what it is might spoil it, so I’m just gonna let you know, it’s bad enough that I condone violence.

 

Kiba stood around training ground seven with the other eight newest graduates of the academy. They had gathered on the insistence of their sensei, using the excuse that, as the newest recruits, they would probably be going on missions together in the near future so they should train together. 

Kiba calls bullshit and thinks it was just his sensei and Shikimaru’s sensei wanting to push them off on Sasuke’s sensei so they can go on a date. 

It didn’t matter what was true, as Kakashi had left the three groups immediately, leaving them bored and irritated. 

“Let’s go, guys, it’s not like we’re gonna learn anything today,” Kiba complained. He noticed that Sasuke rolled his eyes and Sakura snorted. Naruto just looked really glum. If he had to wager a guess, he’d say that Kakashi doesn’t actually teach them anything all the time. 

“We came out here for nothing!” Ino complained, crossing her arms and glaring at the ground, before turning her attention to Sasuke, “well,” she started, her voice in a purr, “not absolutely nothing.” Kiba had to retain his urge to gag, else the blonde girl screech at him; he didn’t think his ears could take it. 

“Why don’t we go out for dinner? As a group?” Chouji offered, before eating another chip. 

Kiba perked up at that, “yeah, we can make it a night on the town,” he suggested, fully intending to get someone to buy him this awesome sword his mother told him he didn’t need. Hey, if I was bought as a present, she can’t tell him no. 

So with that, the nine agreed and made their way to their separate homes to get ready for a night on the town. 

When they got to the decided restaurant (after having to quiet Naruto on his insistence for Ramen), Kiba was not surprised that most of the boys were wearing the same thing they were wearing earlier that day, but a bit cleaner. The girls though, had each changed, and while it might not have been into outfits befitting kanoichi, (their dresses were too long and constricted movement in places) they each looked beautiful, not that he likes them that way, girls were too loud. 

The only one who hadn’t arrived was Naruto. 

The group milled about, the girls talking lowly to each other, Kiba could hear at least two death threats—aimed at Ino and Sakura—and as many compliments—aimed at Hinata’s dress—before he tuned them out. He smelled the other boy before he saw him, he smelled of sweat and some kind of perfume that Kiba almost didn’t recognize his scent, but Naruto’s overall smell was too distinct to mistake, even with the added perfume. 

Turning, Kiba was surprised to see Naruto in a dress, still bright orange, and cut a bit short, easy to move in and practical on and off the field, but a dress non the less. 

“Naruto?” Kiba asked, because if he didn’t have his sense of smell, he would swear that Naruto was, in fact, a girl. His hair was still short, but it was styled in a way that was feminine, his whisker marks were there, but lighter, like Naruto was wearing makeup, his arms were swallowed by blue sleeves to where Kiba couldn’t see his fingers, an orange vest showed a boyish chest, but could be mistaken as underdeveloped if you didn’t know. An orange skirt flowed down to his thighs, loose and held up by a cloth belt. 

And to be honest, he looked good, and if Kiba wasn’t wrong, he looked completely comfortable in his attire. 

“Don’t be an idiot Kiba, Naruto isn’t here yet,” Ino said flippantly, her eyes pausing on Naruto for a second before passing by him. 

“Hi guys!” Naruto crowed, startling them all. 

“Why are you all waiting around outside? You could have gotten a table while you waited, dattabaya!” Naruto exclaimed, fist pumping, which showed off orange painted nails. Kiba was reeling. 

If he looked around, he’d notice that everyone else was too, in their own ways of course. 

Finally, Sakura snapped out of it first, her eye twitching. 

“Naruto!” She shouted, stroking forward and bashing the boy on the head. 

“Ow, ow, ow! Sakura-chan, What was that for? I didn’t do nothin dattabaya!” Naruto cried out, rubbing his head. 

Sakura growled again. 

“Why are you wearing that! You’re a boy, boys don’t wear skirts! Are you making fun of us? Is this a prank? I swear to Kami Naruto, if you do anything to sabotage my date with Sasuke-kun,” Sakura was about to hit him again, when Ino cried out, “you mean _my_ date with Sasuke-kun!” 

Kiba has to admit, he isn’t the sharpest kuni in the pouch, but even he noticed the hurt look on Naruto’s face, and he wasn’t the only one. 

“Is there something you want to tell us Naruto?” Shino asked, uttering the longest sentence Kiba had ever heard from him. 

Since it was Shino, and Kiba is positive it’s because it’s _Shino_ , the girls quieted down, both frowning but looking at Naruto, who, Kiba notes, actually looks timid. He doesn’t like it. 

“Uh, hello, my name is Naru, if im in civvies,” here Naruto—Naru paused, looking down at his—their skirt and playing with the hem. 

“If I’m in civvies, I’m a girl, and I go by she/her pronouns,” she said finally, her words sounding rehearsed, badly, to Kiba’s ears. Her sentence broke a couple times and she had to look down through it. Kiba had to wonder if this was the first time she ever said it out loud to people. Probably. 

“Are you okay?” Kiba asked once Naru looked up, his eyes narrowed a bit. 

“I’m fine fur face,” Naru replies, but not as loud or as confidant as he has heard from her before.

“That’s not how it works, dobe,” Sasuke piles up from the back. Naru looked devastated, Kiba could smash his fist into the duck butt’s face right now. 

“It’s how it works for me,” Naru huffed out, her voice cracking a little at the end. Kiba could see her holding back her tears. 

"Like Sasuke-kun said, that's not how it works. You're either a boy or a girl, not both. You can't change genders by the outfit you wear," Sakura told her matter-of-factly. 

Before Kiba could stop her, Naru turned on her heel and stormed off. 

Turning to the other eight, Kiba was furious. 

“How dare you,” he growled at them. 

“If she feels like a girl, then she’s a girl, if he feels like a boy, he’s a boy, we don’t get to harass those who feel that way,” he told them pointedly. When he noticed that they still looked dubious (yes, he knows big words), he sneered at them before taking off in the direction Naru ran in. 

He was at least somewhat relieved to hear the others follow along, as long as they didn’t follow to further harass Naru, then he’d be pissed. 

They ran for a few minutes, until Kiba noticed the district they were in. It wasn’t a good one, in fact, it was the district his mother told him to never go to. 

But he could hear Naru crying, so he rushed in. 

He went faster when he heard Naru cry in pain following a particularly loud smack. 

Oh hell no. 

The rookies skidded to a stop when they saw a man with a forehead protector, holding Naru up by the neck, her fingers digging into the man’s, trying to get him to release her. His other hand was creeping up her skirt. 

Kiba watched as a kuni wedged itself into he man’s shoulder, forcing the man to drop Naru. Glancing back, he noticed all of his fellow rookies were prepped for battle, and Sakura’s hand was outstretched and weaponless. He has to give her some kudos, she had good aim. 

“Son of a-“ The man started, before another kuni was thrown, this time by the shy little hyuuga, and landing right in a place that is gonna sting for...ever. Kiba smirked cuttingly. 

The ninja growled at them before disappearing in a poof of smoke, Kiba could hear him hobbling away the next alley over. He ignored him in favor of going to Naru. 

“That was stupid and dangerous, never do that again,” he heard Sakura chiding. She didn’t sound angry, more worried or afraid. 

“Come on, Narut-Naru, lets get you home,” the girl told Naru gently, the rookies making a circle around the two, Kiba in the lead, Hinata in the back. They won’t let anything happen to their Uzumaki, not again. 

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Yay! I wrote this four years ago and was never planning on posting it, but some people expressed interest in reading it, so I fixed it up and made it flow better, it’s not too different from the original draft.  
> If you liked it, go thank these guys and join our discord chat!!!  
> https://discord.gg/DgyNVs2  
> I hope you all liked it!  
> Mars


End file.
